


In My World You Are My World

by Fatiha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A Little Cuteness of Yuwin, Also I Love Tags, Alternate Universe - High School, Happy story with a Little sadness, I Have Nothing with Mark's Parents, I really loved writing this, M/M, Sorry If It Is Too Lame, Taeyong is Whipped, Tags Are Cute, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 21:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16462559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fatiha/pseuds/Fatiha
Summary: Taeyong couldn't help him for the first time in his 367 days here from staring at the boy like he was something - well - more than just breathtakingly beautiful. He had nothing specifically special about him, but his seagull brows, milk coloured skin and those little pink dust on cheeks somehow managed to make him the most beautiful person he had ever seen





	In My World You Are My World

**Author's Note:**

> I stupidly wanted to write a story like this so I came up with it and I hope you humans like the story the like I did

Since the first week of his life here, Wednesdays were always the worst ones in the weeks. Wednesdays always reserved the toughest classes like Biology or English, in Wednesdays the soccer practice lasted for more and more long hours, in Wednesdays all of the teachers somehow loved to give assignments. So when the first class of the new year was on Wednesday, Taeyong had nothing to do except packing up his hopes for a decent year. It wasn't going to be decent anyway, according to his seniors, although somehow the students one year above you loved to scare you off with some pathetic stories. Taeyong loved to think he was just a  sophomore now, he still had days left to live in peace. Although he couldn't get a life in peace in high school of course but still it somehow helped him to get through all this. As he needed to get through all this.  
  
Well high school was something special to most of the students of course, as you start your real life here, had your first loves and crushes, make too many friends for your own good, learn to live life in a real way. For him having a more perfect face than an average one and being the star defender of the school soccer team was enough to gain popularity. For gaining friends and having secret admirers and getting other facilities a high schooler would love to get. But if he was being very honest he never cared about being treated like that because he never thought high school was a special stuff. He was neither interested in the love letters he got nor he was interested in having a bunch of humans clinging onto him. If he considered he had no friends except Doyoung and his dormmate Taeil. If he considered he never got those romantic vibes except that part time Literature teacher they got once. He just needed to get up at 7, go through some long hours when he felt nothing, get back to his dorm and have Taeil's instant ramen, study for some another long hours and get inside his comforter again. Life was nothing to be excited for and he was somehow happy with that. He never found himself complaining. If he ignored the Wednesdays of course.  
  
"Lee Taeyong, why are you so interested in your hands ? can you explain?"  
  
Taeyong looked up taking a few seconds, noticing some eyes on him, whice of course included their English lecturer. He had a small smile on his face which wasnt waiting for his answer, He somehow looked pleased. Well it didnt get into his head why his lecturer would be happy with him for getting away with his thoughts until he noticed a baby faced male standing beside him with the lecturer having his arms around the boy. The boy looked small, Taeyong could notice the little bits of pink on his cheeks from the second bench, and he was - breathtakingly beautiful.  
  
Taeyong couldn't help him for the first time in his 367 days here from staring at the boy like he was something - well - more than just breathtakingly beautiful. He had nothing specifically special about him, but his seagull brows, milk coloured skin and those little pink dust on cheeks somehow managed to make him the most beautiful person he had ever seen. Well maybe he was also the most beautiful person the others have ever seen, as after some long seconds as Taeyong managed to look away and breathe, he noticed most of the students sitting was staring at him.  
  
"As you can guess there are different educational processes in Canada, even though he is junior than most of you in age, he will be with you all this year." The lecturer was looking at the boy now, "And Im very proud to say that our school got a student who has a record of getting the highest marks of the high school level at Canada. This boy had this high marks for our entrance that we couldn't even offer that he should be in the freshman year."  
  
Well Taeyong surely was taken aback from the sudden story of this new student more than he was taken aback from the beautiful sight of the boy. Of course it was Wednesday and everything was going to be wrong for him, he missed the boy's name. And maybe the first part of the story where ending was this amazing. Taeyong always wondered how it felt to be the one with the highest marks in his class with 60 students, He didnt dare to wonder how this small boy felt when he was someone with the highest marks in a nation. Speaking of nation Taeyong caught the part he was from Canada, he still had no idea why he didnt look like a foreigner, more than that what he was doing in their school in Korea. He looked down at his hands again, getting caught by their lecturer speaking in english.  
  
"Well please take your seat and try to get along with this school. As you know you will have a little language problem for a short time but you will get over this as Mrs.Park would be teaching you Korean personally. If you need any help please inform me." He spoke in robotic way, Taeyong noticed he kinda sighed in relief that he made it right.  
  
"I will try my best, sir. Thank you for everything." The boy spoke, in the most beautiful way. It was the most adorable voice Taeyong ever heard when it was the most perfect english he ever heard. He noticed again he was staring at him, without helping himself, along with the others.  
  
He eyes stayed on him until he helped himself to manage a chair and sit, bowing a little at the girl beside him and smiling back, he had the softest kind of smile as Taeyong expected. Well maybe he was using a little too much of the superlative degree, and he didn't mind using it too often if he get the glimpse of this baby faced too often  
  
\--------------------

Taeyong didn't pay attention to this a lot, but somehow he was good with predictions. Good with his prediction as he guessed in the very first precious Wednesday of this new year Taeil would give him the news of leaving the dorm as he was in the second senior year now, Taeyong being the senior one in the dorm and getting a new dormmate.He was upset at the fact of course,as Taeil literally was his family in this city he never knew, but he was somehow ready to face this. Taeil didnt know he didn't need to lecture Taeyong on how Taeyong would do just fine, he didnt need make so many promises of seeing him every week and calling him everyday. He just needed to teach Taeyong how to make that stupid instant ramen taste good. Besides Taeil was just moving out to two floors above their dorm, but as Taeil is a Taeil he managed to speak up two hours straight on this.  
  
If he was talking about his good skills at prediction he wouldn't like to give the example of him guessing that from the very next day of the first day this new boy from their class will be the popular most in the school. No one could read him as he was just new, no one was his friend so it was just the tremendously raising rumors, To his family kicking him out from Canada to he got in Korea to get the highest marks in the whole continent. Taeyong really wished he would see the boy was enjoying this popularity like every other dork their so he could get his attention away, but the only thing he was doing was to be more attractive by his 'gentle with everyone' nature and his 'I dont care' type of smiles. He surely was a definition of a perfect student as he was nowhere to be found other than the library in their breaks, he always had a book with him when he had lunch. It was some facts all of them noticed, but no one noticed he sat alone in the class, he ate alone in the lunch.  
  
As their English lecturer said that he had some trouble with Korean, and as he looked too perfect to even stand infront of - no one actually approached to him, and he kept it all by himself as it was natural to feel uncomfortable in a new environment. The first week passed, he managed to learn Korean enough with his out of the world skills, but still no one approached. Taeyong thought he didnt care about it and he was like the too introverted ones until he caught himself talking to himself one day beside the soccer field. He clearly seemed alone, and for the first time upset on being in this new environment. But that situation managed his name for Taeyong.  
  
"Mark Lee the Korean Seagull !" Of course he was talking in english.  
  
"Looks like we have to spend some more years alone. But no problem you have me right ? We will get through this like we had for the last 18 years right ?" He giggled weakly, without noticing it melted someone's heart from a far.  
  
Taeyong wouldn't deny he wanted to get to know him, it was just he never got the chance. Somehow the seniors were right this time as being a sophomore was slowly showing its interest to kill him. He had more assignments then ever and thanks to that english lecturer for introducing Mark Lee and to make english the hardest stuff out there. Somehow this 'Taeyong's soccer practice' learned about this hard life of his, so this idiot named 'Taeyong's soccer practice' started to spend more times with him like the others. And even if he got a little of time to himself, Doyoung was there to scream about his new crush and Taeyong had to listen to him cause he was the one who was always there when Taeyong screamed about how life sucked. So he can say had zero expectations on him and Mark getting along as he had to make sure Mark knew his existence. He was just an another student to him after all.  
  
And of course then he would admit he was almost glad that there was nothing between them. Taeyong knew himself very well to understand the stuff he got inside whenever Mark was around. He didnt care if the younger was eating lunch alone or he was solving math problems or he was just waiting for the bus. He always got this same old feeling of a slight pain inside him which only can be caused by extreme happiness. He didnt have a slight idea of what he would do if Mark was talking to him, his cheery red lips curving in small angles and his hands drawing patterns on something and his coffee drops like eyes fixed on Taeyong. He never couldn't. Well it was like everything he hoped for somehow turned worse. So yeah he was amazing from just 'seeing' Mark from a distance. It was enough and it was enough to make him understand he was falling for this boy every second.  
  
\--------------------  
  
It was again another Wednesday when Taeyong got the notice that his new dormmate will be arriving by the afternoon. And the only fact that was revealed was that he was a sophomore. Taeyong was extremely annoyed at the fact as he didn't understand if the new one here was not a freshman, why did they have to Move out Taeil ? True that Taeil always made sure he was fine but still he was used to him right ? He had all the rights of being annoyed at the dorm management.  
  
Then again he was curious about his new dormmate as it was natural, even if he ignored that he was. He found himself skipping his history class at the last hour to get back soon and try to delete this 'Two weeks all alone' look of the dorm. The dorm had a shared bedroom which means he also needed to clean it up and give the other side of his bed a decent look, he wasn't someone hardworking on giving impressions but someone moving out in a new place deserved a little welcoming look. Taeyong even found himself arranging some groceries which actually gave him the thought if he was being extra. Well soon enough it was blown away by the look of the kitchen and he sighed before starting to clean it.  
  
He didnt know how long he worked on the dishes or on the floor cleaning but he had the thing in his mind that he was alone, in his spongebob t shirt only Taeil knew that existed, but believing his human instincts he knew someone was behind him. He turned around the second after the thought came, he was right, and he felt he was out of world somehow finding out it was Mark behind him.  
  
Taeyong saw white all around for some long seconds as he noticed Mark with a gentle smile there, no wait with the most gentle smile in existence there. Taeyong visibly gasped as he made up his mind on Mark getting lost and ending up here but then he saw is luggage and a bunch of keys in his hand.  
  
"I apologize for just coming in..." His gentle smile was apologetic now, yet it was cuter, and he was talking in fluent korean, "I think you are not too happy, are you ?"  
  
Taeyong gasped again, slightly leaning by the kitchen counter.  
  
"Please dont feel this uncomfortable." He said, making Taeyong realise Mark was actually talking to him now, his cheery red lips curving in small angles and his hands drawing patterns on something and his coffee drops like eyes fixed on Taeyong. Taeyong couldn't remember if he ever praised Mark's eyes enough because it needed to be called the most beautiful eyes ever, well he didnt mind using the phrase most beautiful for him over and over again.  
  
"Im Lee Taeyong." The older managed  
  
"I know. You were the only one who wasn't listening to my story at my first day." Mark giggled a little, "Minus me. I wasn't listening to it either it was boring. You remember me right ? Im the new student. Mark Lee."  He suddenly straightened and bowed.  
  
Taeyong smiled at his sudden action, ignoring that paining happiness inside him again.  
  
"I dont deserve this kind of respect."  
  
"Still my mother said I should be polite. Im just always the youngest one around." He escaped a sigh, covered it with a chuckle, "Wont you show me the dorm ? And Im kinda hungry do you know how to cook ?"  
  
Taeyong laughed at his innocent words all of a sudden covering up his mouth with a bare hand. Mark was laughing a little less, but he had this pretty twinkles in his eyes which made Taeyong realise Mark suddenly was a lot closer to him. He started gathering himself as he nodded to the boy and pointed out the instant ramen, a minute later he pointed to follow him. They had a small walk around the small dorm Taeyong telling him where everything was and Mark seemed to be satisfied with his new home. And the one who will be living with of course as he mentioned it.  
  
"You are saying you already liked me ? What if Im a serial killer ?" Taeyong asked with a small chuckle, he was sure he was blushing out loud.   
  
"Then I will help you with that....hyung." Mark brought on the name comfortably.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Taeyong thought he could never live with Mark around him because the boy did something beyond explaining to him with each of his action, but after a while it came as he was always comfortable with him. And he would love to give Mark the credit as the younger was the one who never pushed him away, he tried hard to keep up with him even though he was someone new. Their first nights went on them staying up and talking about each other, Mark looked more beautiful than ever hugging a pillow and smiling in between his words. The boy seemed he had a lot to say and he never got someone for that, and we dont need to mention Taeyong was more than just willing to be that someone.  
  
But still he was embarrassed of himself sometimes. It was about small things like making breakfast for him before he woke up or staring at his sleeping face. He embarrassed himself often by calling Mark beautiful all of a sudden and rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. Mark loved to laugh on this but always denied as he said he looked liked a seagull and he hated that. Taeyong knew this name of his, along with many other things he knew about him and was proud that no one else knew about those. He knew Mark was really ticklish, he knew even if he seemed like he studies 25/8 he had a thing for rapping. Mark was more beautiful inside and Taeyong wasnt complaining. He wasnt complaining about Mark being too close to him either.  
  
They were close if he was considering it. He can say really close. Taeyong already found his everything in him as Mark found a friend in him. Taeyong started sharing his seat at lunch, Mark started giving him time at the break instead of the books in the library. Taeyong kind of enjoyed others' eyes on them as they walked side by side as he could silently scream to the world the most beautiful person in the world was his. He could definitely use the word 'his' as Mark practically was his after a specific incident.  
  
The incident took place on a sudden stormy night. The weather was terrible as there was intense raining and wind. Taeyong never bothered about it as he was busy at his assignments for long, he came to rest after 2 in the morning and was welcomed by a wide awake Mark.  
  
"Hello hyung." He said peeping out his head from his comforter. He looked a little disturbed.  
  
"Why are you still awake ? You're fine puppy ?" Yes thank you it was his nick name for him and as Mark was okay with it so he loved to use it often.  
  
"Well..not really. Im...umm...kind of...afraid of this wind and rain stuff you know nothing much...but" He looked terrified enough to deny the fact by himself. Taeyong sighed, and without thinking once he got inside the boy's comforter and moved closer.  
  
"Come here...." He gestured for him and soon enough Mark was inside his arms, arms wrapped around Taeyong's taller self and head buried by his neck. Taeyong felt the happiness inside him more intense than ever as he rubbed his back gently, breathing into Mark's very own scent and falling into the perfect silence.  
  
And the best part was it was not the end, as after the night they never slept alone. Mark said he felt comfortable and secured with the older with him and of course Taeyong wasnt complaining. He loved to hold the boy close to him after a long day of his sucking life, well not so sucking now, and nuzzle against him. Mark was always calmed under his touch and it just make Taeyong seek more. He wanted so much more from him but in the same moment he was happy of what he had. Also for that, he could practically call Mark his, right ?  
  
\------------------  
  
"Step one...Do not talk to him for 3 days straight."  
  
"Excuse me ?"  
  
"I said step one do not talk to him for 3 days straight."  
  
Taeyong shook his head a little to get the information Yuta passed. They were in a crowded cafe on a chilly friday afternoon which was not even nearly perfect for the conversation they were having, maybe because of that he didnt get the other male by first two times. The conversation was arranged by Doyoung of course, as Yuta was his classmate, and this human was a little well known for the best advices when it came to confessions and those sorta stuff - among the students who just had this one idea of sending a secret letter. Yuta was Japanese and in his first year he managed to start dating the popular most Chinese boy of their school when both of them didnt know Korean well. And even after a year and more Yuta and Sicheng were seen whipped for each other everywhere.  
  
" If you do not talk to him..." Yuta leaned back, choosing his Korean words carefully, " He will start missing you and he will understand what you mean to him." He winked lightly  
  
"What do you mean by what I mean to him ? I mean it can be just he didnt like me..."  
  
"Damn come on ! Please dont pretend you are not sure of what Mark Lee feels for you." Yuta ignored his words, letting out a small sigh.  
  
Well Yuta had the point there, as the whole school thought of them as a couple already. They were closer than ever before, spending every second with each other so it was natural. Mark always had his arms around Taeyong's waist, His eyes never stopped twinkling when Taeyong was with him. So it really was natural to show that they were whipped already, and for that Yuta had a point. But did Mark really like him ? Could Mark like him like he liked him ?  
  
On that if Taeyong denied straight anyone would blame he was pretending. Because Mark's every action towards him spoke of his feelings. Mark learned his native Korean for him so he feels comfortable while talking, Mark learned cooking for him to wake up even earlier than him and made something of his favorite ones. Mark took the courses Taeyong was in as much as he could. Mark spent hours teaching him English so that he could have a decent exam. And even all of these and some more wasnt enough, he can add up the nights when he cried into Mark's arms gathering up his sadness and letting it out, as he never cried to someone. Mark told him his deepest secrets and after all that maybe it can be said that he was pretending on Mark's feelings for him.  
  
"Step two....Kiss him straight away without saying anything."  
  
Taeyong looked up at him again  
  
"And get pushed in a light speed ?"  
  
"Im the speaker here."  
  
It wasn't like Taeyong was sure he would be pushed away, as they already had intimated moments where Mark did not push him back. There was one time the boy was missing his family too much and ended up into Taeyong's arms as always. After some minutes he was resting his head by Taeyong's neck as the older was placing small kisses by his temple. Mark seemed he liked the new way of adoration, he didnt push him back. He didnt push him back when at a night cuddle Taeyong brushed his lips onto his just because he couldn't ignore his urge to touch Mark's cherry coloured lips. So it can be said Mark wont push him back. But he will maybe gently step back right ?  
  
"Step three... do not start panicking." Yuta's voice got him back into the real world. "Its the most important rule."  
  
"Most important?"  
  
"Yes. When I asked Sicheng out I somehow managed to forgot panicking and gave him a lecture on traditional Japanese on how he made me feel. And when he replied that he didnt understand a single word, I said to ignore everything and I just wanted him. In Korean." Yuta grinned brightly, "Amazing right ? Panicking doesn't work."  
  
"Do I look like I will be panicking ?" Taeyong gave him a look for the 435th time that afternoon.  
  
"Well yes you seem like you will go to Mark and you will say something like - You like I I you like."  
  
"Heaven someone should help you !"  
  
"And Im here to help you !"  
  
\--------------------  
  
Taeyong sometimes wondered if all of the stuff happening in his life was somehow untrue, because looking back he never remembered him hoping for something and getting it. His reality was everything he hoped for, but he somehow knew that it will get back to its 'I hate Lee Taeyong' way again. And it did soon, as one day all of a sudden Mark felt far far away.  
  
He was on his way to their dorm after his soccer practice, thinking about Yuta's advices again and fighting with himself on following them. Yuta had points, maybe it can work in that way but Taeyong just wanted to simply tell him about his feelings as they shared everything with each other. He didnt want any sort of sadness there, keeping that fact that he could not survive 3 days without talking to the boy beside. Taeyong was happy with what he have more than ever and he didnt want to ruin it just by making it complicated.  
  
He reached the dorm within some more minutes as he picked cupcakes for both of them on the way. He unlocked the door silently hoping to see Mark in the living or in the kitchen, but his view didnt catch him. Taeyong felt a little uneasy as the dorm felt unexpectedly quite, as if Mark wasnt there but Taeyong had this conversation with him half an hour ago and Mark was home then. He switched on the lights by the bedroom passage as he made his way looking for Mark, the boy wasnt even in the bedroom and just when Taeyong made up his mind that he was out he heard some muffled sounds from the small balcony they had. He immediately ran towards the place, as he reached he thought he shouldn't have ran to face this.  
  
Of course it was Mark, the boy looked up at his direction as Taeyong reached there as fast as he could and got bumped into the door frame slightly. Taeyong felt darkness surrounding him slowy as he saw him. Mark had red eyes from crying, stained tears on his perfect cheeks, his fluffy locks were thrown everywhere. And if Taeyong ignored everything, he had a pained look on his face that stopped his time.  
  
We can say that crying and being upset was not a very big deal even if sometimes it was a very big deal, but crying was unusual for Mark. Mark never showed his pained feelings, he even admitted that to the older when he asked. Maybe because it was Taeyong's first time to see him this broken or maybe it was the terrifying pained look on his face, but it managed to shutter his world. His body responded towards him weakly as Mark raised up his hand to stop him.  
  
"I dont....need anyone." Mark replied to him as he gave him a questioning look.   
  
"Mark what happened?" Taeyong asked, feeling his own voice shivering. He couldn't feel a single thing, he just somehow managed to breathe.  
  
"You want to know ? Why ? So that you can hate me too ? Sure please go on !" Mark's voice felt aggressive, that voice we have after holding in for a long long time, question was what was he holding in for long long time ?  
  
"I actually deserve to be hated...." He suddenly spoke up in english, "Maybe they are right. Its my fault. Its all my fault." He was tearing up again, and this time his stopping gesture failed to stop Taeyong. He reached for the boy's hand as a second after Mark took it away.  
  
"Mark tell me.. w-what happened.." Taeyong felt his vision getting blurred, still he felt nothing. Mark looked up at him once again, he looked like he was preparing his words against his will.  
  
"Hyung..." He whispered, "I like boys."   
  
Taeyong heard his voice at a low tune, but his statement didnt clear him at all. Mark liked boys? Thats it ?  
  
"I am not normal. I romantically like boys. And thats why...thats why my parents hate me.I-I came to Korea just because they couldn't bear me around them." He looked down, his voice slowly breaking, "I came here to get rid of their hatred. And everything was fine right ? Today I got my results on the science papers...And I scored the highest at the history of this city. I wanted to tell my parents this but...but they said they would like more to forget about my existence...."  
  
Taeyong forgot to breathe .  
  
"This is the one thing I didnt share with you. Because I know after knowing this you would start hating me too. Its okay Its not like Im not used to live alone...Its because its you...I.."  
  
"Yes ?"  
  
"I want to say that you can hate me." Mark threw it on Taeyong, before walking past him and leaving the balcony. Taeyong started feeling after he heard the loud noise coming from the main door slamming, he ran towards it after Mark left the dorm. Taeyong looked at the empty place for some seconds, before collapsing onto his knees.  
  
\--------------------  
  
It wasnt like Mark left the him after the thing happened. It was like he left Taeyong's life after the thing happened. After the night when Taeyong woke up he found himself still on the living room floor, and Mark on his bed pretending as he was sleeping. It was still night and as Taeyong made his way towards his bed, he saw Mark sleeping with two blankets, to make the bed filled so Taeyong couldn't get in. After a while they slept alone, and by his breathing Taeyong could tell he didnt sleep a little, as he himself didnt sleep a little the whole night.  
  
Things changed a lot around him, but he found himself ignoring it all as he felt nothing. It was always Mark getting up before him and leave the dorm as soon as possible, came back before Taeyong's soccer practices ended and kept himself busy at his studies and books. They never talked, they never even looked in each other's eyes. Taeyong had the habit of staring at him from a distance surely, but after those intimate moments and memories and his life with him, he couldn't help himself from wanting too much more this time. He wanted to ask him to give him his Mark back, he wanted to tell him who was he to hate him for liking boys when he was the one who liked him. He wanted to take him into his arms and say that he had him. He wanted to tell him what he meant. But instead of that he kept staring at him. Back to the square one.  
  
Mark changed between all this as well. Mark somehow started looking pale, a beautiful kind of pale but still pale. He changed his routines at school, he changed his study place from the living to that small balcony, he stopped talking in Korean and explained that he stopped trying it when the others asked. His arts paper's marks were not his type of high, his soothing voice wasnt heard much. He changed, and that hurt Taeyong more than ever. Until Taeyong couldn't take it inside in him anymore.  
  
It was the 4th day morning after the thing happened when Taeyong managed to go through the night without sleeping, just to catch Mark before he stormed out. Mark woke up around 6 in the morning and met Taeyong sitting on his bed and staring at him. He looked away, as usual, decided to get up and do his chores. And as before he motioned to stand up Taeyong was standing against him, using on his arm to prevent him from moving.  
  
It was just after the minute, when Taeyong leaned down and placed his lips onto Mark's smaller ones, kissed it like his world was depending on it. Mark's lips shivered a little under the sudden touch, Taeyong did not care about it including everything around, he kept placing soft kisses all over by his lips. Mark tasted of his strawberry lipbalm from last night which was the sweetest feeling he ever got. But his opinions got wrong after the moment Mark kissed back. The boy cupped his cheeks lovingly, pacing up with the older. It lasted for a long couple of minutes as Taeyong felt the boy needed to breathe.  
  
"Step three...dont start panicking. Its the most important one you know." Taeyong spoke to him after some long days catching up his own breathe, as he kneel down on the cold floor.  
  
"Im not panicked. I just dont know how to describe what I feel for you." Taeyong grabbed his hands, refused to look up at him.  
  
"Its like, when you find the most beautiful thing your life, and suddenly it becomes yours, you feel happiness. A happiness which gives you a pained feeling inside from too much happiness. You are the reason behind that happiness of mine." He breathed out, "You... are mine. I like you so much Mark. I just cant describe it. I like you so much that just a glance of your beautiful self enough for me to live a life. Just a small word from you can make up my life. You are just so breathtakingly beautiful and Im...You..You just think I hate you for liking boys when I liked you since forever I.."  
  
Taeyong manged to look up at him this time, only to find Mark tearing up again.  
  
"I just want you to know you are loved by me. If you dont have the world you have me. Im willing to give you all of those you always craved to have. and Im begging you for the chance to love you." Taeyong wiped Mark's tears lightly, "Please ?"  
  
Mark pulled him close to him the next second, nodding like it was the last thing he'd ever do and hiding his face by the older's neck as he always liked to do. Taeyong gently kissed by his temple, rubbing his back.  
  
"Hyung..." Mark called out for him, voice nothing more than a whisper, "If I say that I like you too simply, will it sound too stupid beside of what you said ?"   
  
Taeyong shook his head a little  
  
"And if I say that I mean each of the words you said to me to me simply, will it sound too stupid ? Cause Im just feeling that happiness you mentioned too much right now. I cant...come up with words."   
  
"Miss the class today. I need to hear you after you come back from this happiness."  
  
\------------------  
  
"I never thought his words will be my fate."  
  
"Man I feel like a god sort of something right now...." Yuta faked a look at his hands pretending to be surprised and pleased, was stopped by a Chinese slang by Sicheng.  
  
"Translation please."   
  
"He meant you are being too stupid. God how will you live up with Sicheng ?" Doyoung leaned back at his couch and returned to his casual position, hugging his legs and closing his eyes. Taeyong cant help himself from chuckling at the sight, all though he didnt want a glare from the boy.  
  
It was another chilly friday afternoon just a week after his meeting with Yuta which turned out to be true. Somehow it was arranged that he wont get the chance to talk to Mark for straight 3 days and then he will straight kiss him and he wont panic with his words. The results turned out incredibly good, again just like Yuta said. It came with sudden shared kisses and sometimes things got a little more than that. It came with them missing some of the earlier classes. But it still felt incredibly good. Minus the teasing from Doyoung on him being too cheesy.  
  
Taeyong sort of rehearsed for this life many times up in his thoughts, so he turned out as the definition of real cheesy. For a short example one time Mark said he liked white roses and the following day he found an entire dorm filled with white roses. The best part was he was too sleepy at that moment and he couldn't find a little place to sleep. He ended up sleeping on the floor of the living on a blanket and waking up smelling like a bunch of roses after some hours. But hey it earned Taeyong some too many nice kisses right ?   
  
"You are late." Taeyong smiled and spilled out the words sensing someone behind him. He turned to meet Mark with big eyes and a unknown smile, looking breathtakingly beautiful like the very first moment he saw him.  
  
"But you are forgiven because you are pretty."  
  
"You are prettier when you are lost in your thoughts. But seems like I got this wrong how did you caught me without looking ?"  
  
"He smelled the white roses probably...." Sicheng slipped an arm around Mark's shoulder and smiled down at the older. Mark punched him lightly, making him use some Chinese slangs on him as well.  
  
"At least he is more romantic than Yuta hyung." Mark protested   
  
"Well you are right on this. Next time he needs to bring up this Chinese wild flow-"  
  
"I will rather make some momo for you. Like I wonder who cleaned up the dorm later on ?" Yuta gasped visibly, as he noticed Doyoung straightened and send another glare towards Taeyong.  
  
"This kind of friends are hard to find nowadays you know. Doyoung is an amazing guy." Taeyong faked a happy sigh as he was interrupted by Mark, taking his arm and making him stand.  
  
"We will share the reason why Doyoung hyung cleaned our dorm later but now Taeyong hyung needs to do some really important job right hyung ?" He linked their hands and before Taeyong even opened his mouth, he was outside of the soccer team lounge into the chilly air outside.The slient soccer field infront of them felt calming, they walked at pace by the place as they came near the the last corner.  
  
"It was really rude." Taeyong said with pout as he leaned back on one of the walls  
  
"But hyung...You didnt kiss me for 6 hours and 12 minutes" Mark pouted back, leaning beside him, "And if I wasnt the one this time you'd again tell them to leave and say out loud that you wanted some time to kiss me " He giggled, looking mesmerizing.Taeyong couldn't look away from the sight as he got interrupted by Mark placing his lips by his one.  
  
"Looks like you are taking all of my roles ?" Taeyong pulled him closer by his waist, softly kissing his lips, "Well I dont mind my baby being the cheesy one."   
  
Mark giggled again. What did he do to deserve someone this beautiful? 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You !!


End file.
